This invention relates to the field of simulations for medical training, and more particularly, to a distributive processing method and system for training healthcare teams.
Healthcare education leaders have seen the need for simulation systems that efficiently train, evaluate, and enhance individual medical practitioner""s skills to improve patient outcomes. In a recent survey, 73 of the 124 US medical schools are using some form of computer simulation for student evaluation. The development of simulation and training centers for the cognitive training of healthcare professionals in the practice of interventional medical procedures represents a significant advance in being able to promote the best demonstrated practices in the use of existing and new products and procedures. The introduction rate of new therapeutic devices and procedures is accelerating such that the lifecycle of a new product can be as short as eighteen months. At the same time the American College of Cardiology (xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d) reports that 50% of the 10,000 interventional cardiologists do not meet the minimum standards for procedure competency. Current training methodology cannot address these problems. The answer is broad access to cognitive training and education on an industry wide universal platform that the present invention provides.